elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsubishi Elenessa
Mitsubishi Elenessa is the current machine room less elevator model produced by Mitsubishi Electric and Shanghai Mitsubishi. It was introduced in October 2001Milestones as a successor of Mitsubishi GPQ (introduced in 1999). Overview Elenessa is an overseas standardized machine room less elevator model with thin permanent magnet (PM), synchronous cylindrical machine installed on the top of the hoistway. This machine has a joint-lapped core technology which produces high-density magnetic fields and able to lower the energy use as well as reducing CO2 emissions. Other features of the machine are unique stator-core structure and built-in double brakes. The slim control board features a VVVF inverter, high-accumulation LSI, and low-noise PWM inverter. It is installed inside the hoistway near the PM machine. There is also an Integrated Power Unit (IPU) which acts as a high-efficient power supply circuit for the machine drive. Unlike any other machine room less models, the control board is positioned in a box in the wall behind the hall station on the top floor, so as not to compromises the aesthetic of the hall. The top floor hall station has a silver keyhole which is used to unlock the control boardThis except Hong Kong version which require to implement the main power supply switch.. Elenessa complies with EN81-1 and other codes. Specs: *630-1600 (or 8-21 persons) kg rated load *1 / 1.6 / 1.75 m/s rated speed *Maximum floors: **22 (for 1 m/s speed with 630, 825, 1050, 1275 and 1600 kg capacity) **26 (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with 1275 and 1600 kg capacity) **30 (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with 630, 825 and 1050 kg capacity) *Maximum travel height: **60 m (for 1 m/s speed with 630, 825, 1050, 1275 and 1600 kg capacity) **70 m (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with 1275 and 1600 kg capacity) **80 m (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with 630, 825 and 1050 kg capacity) *Operating system **1 car, selective collective 1C-2BC (standard) **2-4 cars, group control with (Sigma)AI-22 System (optional) *Center or two speed telescopic side opening doors *Can have two entrances Elenessa Series-IP/AP In 2006, the Elenessa model was upgraded into Series-IP/AP. IP is manufactured in Mitsubishi Inazawa Works in Japan while AP is manufactured in Thailand. Elenessa Series-IP/AP Version 2 The Elenessa Series-IP/AP was upgraded in 2009 into Version 2. This version has some newly added features, such as regenerative converter (optional), energy saving features (examples; reduced numbers of cars, allocation control, car light/fan shut off, etc.), variable traveling speed elevator system (VSE, optional), and DOAS destination dispatch as an option. It is also equipped with AI (Artificial Intelligence) Neural Network technology, divided into two basic group control systems; (Sigma)AI-22 System (for 2-4 cars in each group, for small to medium-size buildings) and (Sigma)AI-2200C (for 3-8 cars in each group, for large buildings). Like the previous version, Version 2 complies with EN81-1 and other codes. Specs: *450 / 550 / 630 / 825 / 1050 / 1275 / 1600 (or 6 / 7 / 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 21 persons) kg rated load *1 / 1.6 / 1.75 m/s rated speed *Maximum floors: **22 (for 1 m/s speed with ~1050 and ~1600 kg capacity) **26 (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with ~1600 kg capacity) **30 (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with ~1050 kg capacity) *Maximum travel height: **60 m (for 1 m/s speed with ~1050 and ~1600 kg capacity) **70 m (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with ~1600 kg capacity) **80 m (for 1.6 and 1.75 m/s speed with ~1050 kg capacity) *Up to 8 cars group control *Center or two speed telescopic side opening doors *Can have two entrances *DOAS as an optional feature Notable Elenessa installations *Some of Bangkok MRT stations, Thailand *Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn, Thailand (Robinson Dept. Store) (2012) *Chamchuri Square, Bangkok, Thailand (2008) *Terminal 21, Bangkok, Thailand (2011) *Marina Square, Singapore (2006) *The 101 Dago, Bandung, Indonesia (2014) *The 101 Tugu, Yogyakarta, Indonesia (2013) *Juanda International Airport, Surabaya, Indonesia *The ONE Legian (formerly The 101 Legian), Bali, Indonesia (2011) *Tan Son Nhat International Airport, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2007) *Wanchai Market, Hong Kong, China *The Zenith, Hong Kong, China Videos See also *Mitsubishi Diamond Trac External links *Elenessa *Elenessa (Mitsubishi Elevator Thailand) *Elenessa Series-IP Version2 *Elenessa Series-IP Version2 brochure (2011) *Elenessa Series-IP Version2 brochure (2013) *Mitsubishi Electric Advance Volume 99 - Elevator and Escalator Edition Category:Elevator models Category:Machine Room Less Elevator